Cuando llegue el momento
by MichaelSleepwalking
Summary: SPOILERS DEL FINAL DE GTA V: Michael y Franklin comparten sus últimos momentos juntos, pero ha llegado la hora y uno debe morir. Mi propia versión de como se sintieron los personajes en ese instante y lo que pasó después de aquella noche... Contiene lenguaje soez.


_Nota de autor: Los personajes y localizaciones no son propias, pertenecen a Rockstar Games. Characters and locations of Gta V belong to_ © _Rockstar Games_

 _Una muy breve historia que había pensado, básicamente he narrado los últimos momentos del final B de Gta V y he reflejado como creo que se sintió Franklin al tomar esa decisión. Personalmente el final B es mi favorito y no me disgustaría que fuera el canónico (aún a mi pesar pues me encanta Michael) el final C no me gusta y por ende prefiero los finales A y B. También decir que no he escrito demasiadas historias y todavía estoy comenzando así que acepto críticas constructivas y opiniones de otros, siempre que estén escritas de forma respetuosa._

 _CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO_

-¡Sólo hay que ver tu pasado!¡La gente no cambia!

-¡Tú lo hiciste Franklin!Tú cambiaste. Un gángster que vivía en casa de su tía y gracias a mí vive en una gran mansión...Y ahora vas a... ¡Cargarte a la única persona que se portó bien contigo!

Michel tenía la mirada triste, se sentía traicionado. Y fue en ese mismo instante cuándo se preguntó si Trevor sintió lo mismo.

-No...Confiaba en ti...Yo te acogí...Yo te enseñé lo que pude. Yo te traté, como si fueras... ¡Mi familia! ¡¿No significa nada eso para ti?!

Franklin se abalanzó sobre Michael y para tirarlo de la torre, pero en el ultimo instante le agarró con su mano, que temblaba y sudaba por los nervios.

El recto lazo que les unía se había torcido desde que lo rescató de las manos de los chinos, pero aún así se sintió horrible al traicionar al hombre que le dio lo que más quería, necesitaba excusarse, justificar sus actos para sentirse bien.

-Michael, escúchame...

-¡Que te jodan! - le miró a los ojos con rabia.

-Eh, me dijiste que ''cuando llegue el momento '' lo sabré. Ese momento ha llegado. Lo entiendo.

-¡No entiendes nada!¡Yo!¡Yo soy todo lo que tienes! - le gritó enfurecido Michael, seguido de un alarido.

Y ahí, en ese instante Franklin comprendió porque Michael, su mentor, tomó aquella decisión nueve años atrás. Por fin, comprendió la frase que le dijo aquella noche.

\- ¡Lo siento Michael!¡Tengo que hacerlo!¡Comprendo lo que hiciste!Pero tengo que hacerlo..Es eso... O morir.

-¡Puto hipócrita de mierda!¡Ojalá te hubiera matado el día que te colaste en mi casa!

-Lo siento, es como dijiste. Lo entiendo - En sus palabras había pavor - .

-¡No!¡Has tomado la decisión equivocada!- Michael gritó esas palabras y soltó un fuerte alarido por la furia. Era como si se mirara a sí mismo en el espejo, por haber tomado nueve años atrás en North Yankton una decisión similar - ¡Te arrastraré conmigo hijo de puta!¡Franklin!¡Maldito cabrón codicioso!¡Tú también pagaras esta traición algún día!

Y entonces, aquel joven que se convirtió en lo que él era ahora, aquel joven a quién una vez vio como su amigo, no, como su hijo, le soltó para dejarlo morir.

En sus últimos momentos de vida antes de desplomarse contra el suelo, recordó su pasado y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el chico aprendió de él al cometer tal acto. Su mirada que poco a poco perdía su luz se fijó en aquel joven y su cuerpo sin vida se vio envuelto en un charco de sangre. En ese instante, pensó, que tal vez, se lo merecía.

Todo había acabado.

* * *

Me puse de rodillas mientras miraba el cuerpo sin vida de mi mentor. No solo le había traicionado, había dejado a una familia sin padre, algo que reconocí al mirar su cuerpo y ver su anillo de compromiso brillar bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Me puse en pie y cabizbajo, baje de aquel lugar.

Mi rostro era ilegible, sin expresión, y mis pensamientos eran una mezcla entre pena y arrepentimiento, necesitaba hablar con alguien tras eso así que cuando alcanzé el suelo saqué mi teléfono para llamar a la persona de la que si no me hubiera separado, no hubiera ocurrido nada de esto.

La única persona que supe, era y sería mi único amigo antes y después de esto.

-Eh tronco, soy Lamar, ahora no puedo ponerme al teléfono. Deja un mensaje después de la señal.

Sonó el pitido y con la voz cansada por todo lo que había ocurrido dije lo que en ese instante me salió de dentro.

-Eh Lamar. Soy yo. -solté un largo suspiro y noté un nudo en mi garganta – Mira tio, solo te llamo para ver que tal estás...

Camine para alejarme de aquel lugar mientras el viento otoñal ondeaba mi rostro en aquella madrugada que jamás olvidaría. Necesitaba liberar la ansiedad que llevaba dentro, mi voz y piernas temblaban.

-Sé que he estado muy liado y que no nos hemos visto durante estos tres meses, pero es que...Uf... No veas en que follón me metí... Pero ya está solucionado.

Y entonces, con tono triste le dije:

-Seguramente no me entenderás pero...Lo harás...Algún día. Uno se pasa la vida corriendo, ¿sabes? Pero... Llega un momento en el que tus piernas no responden y no puedes correr nunca más.

Probablemente, lo que me pasaría después de aquello estaba mas que claro.

-En fin, pégame un toque tio. Tú y yo, somos como hermanos, ¿entiendes? Cuídate tio. Paz .

Finalizé la llamada.

Caminé lentamente por aquel lugar y me dirigí a la ciudad de Los Santos, aquella ciudad de plástico, aquella ciudad en la que todo es de mentira, aquella ciudad en la que todo esto empezó y terminó.

¿Y qué me quedaba ahora? La soledad y una gran mansión vacía, nada más que eso.

El círculo se había cerrado. Destrocé el negocio de mi jefe porque sino me mataban, antes de lo de mi jefe traicioné al tio con el que trabajaba por los mismos motivos. Y ahora, había traicionado a Michael. De nuevo, la historia se repetía.

A partir de ese momento mi vida se volvió gris y perdió sentido, me volví alcohólico .Todo cambió. Cosas como socializar o salir a pasear no me hacían disfrutar, y solo con el alcohol y las películas antiguas podía escapar de la realidad y olvidar aquella noche... Pero, cuando apagaba la tele o se me pasaba la borrachera, ese trágico día volvía a mi mente en forma de recuerdo, para torturarme, para castigarme.

Soñaba con que Trevor venía a matarme, me despertaba muy nervioso y agitado y me costaba tranquilizarme, y es que, lo veía como algo posible.

Me enteré de que Lamar murió asesinado unas semanas después de la llamada, y , de Trevor no supe nada, solo que me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que para él yo estaba muerto.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era arrepentirme, odiarme a mi mismo por ser tan cobarde.

Odiarme por haber tomado esa decisión.

Odiarme a mí mismo porque no sería más que una rata asquerosa el resto de mi vida.

Odiarme, porque... Me había equivocado.

Mis piernas han dejado de responder, y, por ello, ya no puedo correr nunca más.


End file.
